Spice it up
by SasuNaru'sHeart0205
Summary: Well, this is a short SasoDei story for Kisame's Shadow, and its also my first fic, so if your looking for something totally amazing to read, LEAVE! XD Theres a tiny little summary inside the story. SOME MILD LANGUAGE!


Ok, so this is my very first story, so IF you review, I already know it probably really sucks. Besides, only Kisame's Shadow will understand it(:

It was also her request, so... yeah.

-------

While he was sitting at home, Sasori decided that their relationship was getting a little dull, and he had one idea what might spice it up a little bit.

Scary movie night.

Deidara was heading home from a mission, a complicated one at that, and was planning on doing nothing but snuggle up with his puppet for a little while. Once he got to the door, he slightly looked through the window next to it to see nothing but pitch black on the inside. He put the key into the keyhole and turned it, only to find it already unlocked. Deidara opened the door slowly, then headed to the living room to find Sasori leisurely sprawled across the couch, his head on his left hand while lying on his side facing the television.

He followed the red-heads gaze and watched the screen until a girls head turned around 360 degrees, revealing bloody eye sockets and a ripped bottom jaw. Deidara screamed like a 10 year old girl and jumped onto the couch, hiding behind Sasori's back.

"DANNA!!! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, UN!!!" Deidara yelled at Sasori, who was laughing his ass off while sitting upright.

"Yes, it was!! Now, you're going to stay right here," He said while pulling the blonde onto his lap facing him, "and watch this movie with me..." He snaked his hands around Deidara's slim waist. "Aren't you Dei-kun?" The puppet whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, then lightly nibbled on it, earning a soft groan.

"Yeah, I guess I am... What movie are we watching, un?"

"Séance."

'WHAT?! You know I can't stand scary movies, un~!!"

"It's okay, you have me to hold onto, remember?" Sasori tightened his grip on the last word.

"Well, I don't have a choice to leave now, don't I, un?!"

"Nope, you don't. Now hush, the movie's starting..."

"Danna~! But I-" Deidara's protest was cut short by Sasori's lips pressing softly against his quickly, then pulled away just a fast. Neither said another word for another 2 hours.

"No, un! You dumbass!! Why did you- NO DON'T JUMP DOWN THE ELEVA-AHHH!!!" The two boys screamed for about the hundredth time, covering each others eyes, and to their relief opened them again to see the credits scroll up the screen. They looked at the other blankly, then suddenly burst out laughing. After about 5 minutes, Deidara felt a soft breath against his neck, jerking his head around with his eyes wide open. "What the-? WHO'S THERE, UN?!?"

"Deidara, that's the oldest trick in the book!" (A/N: bahah, I just had to, it was so cute!!)

"No, Danna! I'm serious, I felt something, un!!"

"Dei, I think your just really tired," Sasori said as he leaned forward and kissed Deidara on the forehead before getting up and heading to the bedroom. 'Maybe he's right,' the blonde thought, before getting up and following the red-head.

After Deidara got into their bedroom's bathroom, he turned on the shower, but before he took off his shirt, he smirked. 'I don't need a shower just yet, un...' He thought as he turned off the nozzle, paying no attention to the loud bubbling noise coming from the drain.

"Hey, Danna?"

"What, my sweet Dei-chan?"

"Well, we uhmm... we haven't done it in a while..." He looked down and fumbled with his fingers like Hinata. Sasori smiled a perverted smile, and went to switch off the light. Once he did that, he walked slowly to the bed Deidara was laying on, taking off his shirt on the way. He leaned down and got on top of his lover, pressing his lips against the blondes softly but passionately.

Deidara quickly glanced to the edge of the bed, knowing that he saw something move. He pulled away from the soft lips embracing his, and crawled to the end of the bed. Though he was busy admiring the blondes ass on the way, Sasori was getting irritated. "What is it, brat?"

"Danna, I saw something, un!" Deidara whispered as he reached his hand out, and sure enough, he felt something alright.

Hair.

He yanked his hand back, only to reach it out slower this time, and he felt it again. He yelped, jumped off the bed, ran to the light and switched it on.

Both boys just stared.

"K..Kisame? What the fuck?!" Deidara sputtered as the bluenette just laughed his ass off.

"I freaked you out pretty good, no?" Kisame just fell over holding his sides laughing hysterically.

"Um, Kisame," Sasori muttered, "How... The HELL did you get in our house?..."

The demon shark sat up and put on a huge, freaky grin.

"You didn't notice?"

The boys just shook their heads.

"...Your bathtub."


End file.
